Being a Potter
by Chrissie P
Summary: What would happen if you found Harry had two half sisters? Who would the father be? Would you want to know?
1. Default Chapter

Being a Potter

Hermione groaned and rolled out of bed. The sun shone in on her face as she looked around her dormitory room. The curtains were pulled closed on all the beds except for one. It was one of the new transfer twins, Christine Potter(yes, there is a relation, but you don't know it yet), from America. Hermione stumbled to Christine's bed and smiled. Christine was flipping through her muggle photo book. Christine looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"This one's my mom." Christine pointed to a picture of a woman with green eyes and brown/red hair. Hermione blinked.

"She looks familiar. Did she take you to the train station?"

Christine swallowed heavily, "She died a month after I was born. She was murdered."

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" Hermione sat on Christine's bed and hugged her. Christine smiled weakly.

"It's okay… I don't remember her anyway…."  Christine trailed off. She paused then pointed to a picture of a tall man with black hair(he is NOT Harry's dad), "That's my dad… he died too." 

"He looks familiar too…" Hermione paused, "… What's his name?"

"Tom Riddle." 

Hermione gasped.

"What?" Christine looked up.

"You're father… did he have another son?"

"Yeah… his name was Tom Riddle too…"

"Oh my God…."

"WHAT?!"

"What was you're mother's name?"

"Lily Potter…"

Hermione started.

"Um…. Chrissie, dear?"

"What?"

"You know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah…"

"He's your half brother."

Christine and Hermione thundered into the common room and straight to Harry. Harry looked at them. 

"Hi Hermione and um….. Christine?"

"Harry… I have to tell you something. Christine is your half sister."

Harry looked around. "No… Potter's just a common name…."

"Not this common." Hermione turned to Christine, "Name your mother and father."

"Tom Riddle and Lily Potter"

Harry passed out.

By lunch time, everyone knew that Christine and her identical twin, Monica, were half sisters of Harry Potter. They also knew who the father was. Students were skirting around them in the halls and whispering about them as they passed. Harry was pale when Christine and Monica joined him at the lunch table.

"So… you two were born a month before my- our mom was killed?" he spoke softly

"Looks like it…" Monica sighed

"So that means she cheated on my dad with your dad."

"Look… I'm really sorry… we didn't do any of this…"

"I know… it's just…"

"We were the result of cheating?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"So who is this Voldemort guy everyone's talking about?" Monica looked around.

"Only the baddest wizard of them all."

"What does he have to do with us?"

"He's your other half brother."

There was silence. Hermione and Ron sat next to them and two other girls, Kat and Katy sat on their other side.

"We're half evil?" Christine asked.

"You're also half Potter." Kat said

"You're a combination of the two greatest wizarding families ever…" Katy said.

"And the most famous" said Ron

Hermione was silent. For the first time in her life, she thought it better not to speak.


	2. Dun dun dun...

Chapter 2 

It was dark. The lake shimmered in the moonlight. It was a peaceful night, unless you saw what happened next. 

A hooded figure ran from the Forbidden Forest and dove into the lake. Minutes passed. The figure came up and stood on the shoreline(do lakes have those?) and walked into the castle. 

Christine was sitting on the floor of her dormitory having her hair braided by Kat. Hermione was doing homework on her bed and Katy was gossiping with Monica. Kat had said that they should get out of the staring crowds to help the twins stay as calm as possible.

"Well… look on the bright side… if people ask if you've ever met the famous Harry Potter, you can say you're related." Kat pointed out.

"Yeah… I guess" Christine trailied off

"Why is this so horrible anyways?" Katy asked.

"Because. We thought our parents were normal people… now… ones the father of an evil dude, one's the mother of the only survivor of the same evil dude… It's just…. Yesterday I was normal…."

"Um… actually… you've always been a Potter-Riddle." Hermione said from her bed.

Monica stood up quickly and left the room and you could hear her footsteps running down the hall. Christine looked up.

"Wait here." Christine followed Monica.

Katy stood up. Kat pushed her down. "No. Let them be alone."

By the time Christine caught up to Monica she had reached the kitchens. Monica had tears streaming down her face and did not know Christine was there. Monica pushed the door open and slid in. Christine followed and hid behind a stove/oven. Monica walked a little farther and stopped. The hooded figure walked up to her. Christine peeked over then ducked back down before she was seen. 

"She found out?" The cloaked figure had a scratchy, male voice.

"Yes." Monica's voiced was heavy with guilt.

"It was bound to happen eventually."

Christine sat there, not daring to look at what was happening, and relied only on her ears.

"I know… but she seems so hurt… Why can't I tell her?"

"She'll never understand…"

"Can't we try?"

"No."

There was silence. After a minute, Monica spoke.

"They'll come looking for me in a minute. I'd better go." Her voice was hard and trying to hid the shakiness.

"Then go"

Christine took that as her cue to get out of the kitchen as if her life depended on it. She scrambled silently out the door. Just as she was about to make a break for it, the door opened, revealing Monica. Monica stared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Better question what are you doing here?" Christine glared.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You knew?"

"Knew what?"

"And what do you need to tell me?"

"N-nothing…"

Christine huffed and ran up to the dormitories with Monica racing after her. 

"Let me explain" Monica said for the 100000 time the next morning.

"No. After all, I wouldn't understand."

Harry looked between them. He paused.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Monica's just been lying to me my whole life."

"I have not"

"Oh, really?"

"Really really." (Wooo! Go Shrek!)

Hermione cut it, "We've been arguing all day. Can we PLEASE talk this out?"

"No" the twins said at the same time

Hermione nearly screamed, "JEEZ! You guys won't even stop if I said I was pregnant!"

The whole room went quiet.

"Okay, so maybe you would stop…" Hermione said.

There was more silence

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Hermione yelled.


End file.
